


Во всех вселенных и во все времена

by CaptainSof



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSof/pseuds/CaptainSof
Summary: «Как думаешь, мы были знакомы в прошлой жизни?»





	Во всех вселенных и во все времена

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufologies/gifts).
  * A translation of [another time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566804) by [ufologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufologies/pseuds/ufologies). 



> Переведено с разрешения автора.  
> Вы можете прочитать этот фанфик на КФ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6422003  
> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте пройти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить автору оценку!

***

— Как думаешь, мы были знакомы в прошлой жизни?

Время — далеко за полночь. Они лежат на постели Эвена, и им давно полагается видеть десятый сон, но мысли Исака витают далеко-далеко, а сосредоточены в основном на том, как тело Эвена прижимается к его собственному, и как они, соприкасаясь, идеально подходят друг к другу, и как почти изумительно точно синхронизировано их дыхание. 

Эвен, играючи прикасаясь к нему рукой, рассматривает ладонь Исака и отвечает:

— Типа реинкарнация? 

— Звучит по-дурацки, когда ты так говоришь. 

Эвен смеётся и целует ладонь Исака.

— Тогда объясни, что ты имеешь в виду.

Исак на мгновение задумывается над тем, как лучше выразить свои мысли словами:

— Ну, типа... как если бы мы и раньше тоже были вместе, только это было в другое время и в другом месте, — и на этих словах он замолкает.

— Ты же понимаешь, что только что объяснил смысл слова «реинкарнация», да? 

— Да иди ты.

Эвен снова смеётся, только на этот раз приподнимается, отрывая голову от его груди, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. 

— На самом деле вполне естественно интересоваться такими вещами, я тебя совсем не осуждаю, — говорит он. Он немного сдвигается в сторону, и теперь его голова покоится на локте Исака. — Ну, может, немного и осуждаю, но только потому что сейчас мы совершенно трезвые. 

Исак закатывает глаза. Его свободная рука перемещается к голове Эвена, позволяя ладони скользить по волосам и перебирать их пальцами. 

Они оба молчат, но это молчание успокаивает. Эвен улыбается, и от этой улыбки Исаку кажется, что сердце в его груди начинает расти и заполняет собой всё. 

В такие мгновения, как это, когда он чувствует свои невероятные сходство и родство с Эвеном, он всегда легко забывает, что в действительности они знакомы-то всего ничего, необычайно короткий промежуток времени. Исак, у которого обычно уходит достаточно много времени, чтобы почувствовать себя в компании незнакомого человека свободно, осознаёт, что с Эвеном всё иначе, и он легко может открыться ему. Нет ни недоверия, ни сомнений. Исака не покидает чувство, словно он знает Эвена уже давно — и вообще знал задолго до их встречи в реальности.

— Я знаю, что это нереально, просто... меня не покидает чувство, что я знаком с тобой очень давно, — наконец, произносит Исак, обращая поток своих сложных мыслей в простые слова. 

Эвен приподнимается и, склонившись, целует Исака губы, застывая так на какое-то время. 

— Знаешь, я ведь чувствую то же самое, — говорит Эвен, опуская голову на грудь Исака и продолжая играть с его ладонью и пальцами. — Как думаешь, кем мы были? 

— Ты это о чём?

— О наших прошлых жизнях, — объясняет Эвен. 

— Рыцарями. Художниками. Я в душе не ебу, если честно. 

Они оба смеются. Эвен перекатывается на свою сторону постели, обхватывая Исака за талию и притягивая его к себе.

— Мне нравится вариант с рыцарями. Ты был бы моим рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах. 

— И мы бы по очереди спасали друг друга, — усмехается Исак.

На этих словах Эвен разражается звонким смехом. Посмеиваясь, он зарывается лицом ему в грудь и перелетает свои пальцы с его. 

Они снова молчат. Исак расслабленно откидывает голову на подушку, его глаза начинают слипаться от усталости. Когда он, поддавшись моменту тишины, смыкает их, комната снова заполняется голосом Эвена.

— Как ты думаешь... — начинает он и замолкает; в комнате снова воцаряется тишина, только на этот раз гнетущая. Исак сразу же узнаёт её. Так всегда происходит, когда Эвену становится трудно найтись нужными словами, а потом, найдя, выдавить их из себя. Исак снова открывает глаза и легонько сжимает ладонь Эвена в своей, как бы напоминая ему, что он всё ещё тут, вместе с ним, и всё в порядке. Эвен продолжает говорить только через несколько долгих секунд. — В той другой Вселенной или в другом Времени... у меня не было... у меня нет болезни? — голос Эвена тихий и почти заглушён покрывалом, которым они укрыты. 

Исак чувствует, как короткий укол боли пронзает его сердце. 

— Да, думаю, такая Вселенная вполне может существовать, — отвечает Исак. — Но, ты же знаешь, ты и твоя болезнь — это не одно и то же.

— А иногда кажется, что одно. 

Исак выкатывается из-под Эвена, перемещаясь на свою половину постели, так что теперь их тела и лица обращены друг к другу. Он по-прежнему держит ладонь Эвена в своей и порывисто прижимает её ко рту, покрывая его костяшки лёгким невесомым поцелуем. 

— Но это не так, — решительно заявляет он. — Я понимаю, иногда бывает сложно это увидеть, но на самом деле ты — не твоя болезнь. Ты гораздо больше, чем она. 

Даже в темноте, в которую погружена комната, Исак видит, как Эвен отводит свой взгляд в сторону, прочь от его собственного взгляда. Он выпускает его руку и перемещает свою ладонь на щеку Эвена. Исак по-прежнему не видит его глаз, поэтому просто подаётся вперёд, ему навстречу, и на короткое мгновение соприкасается своими губами с его, а потом отстраняется. 

Несколько долгих секунд никто из них не говорит, и Исак чувствует, как боль в его груди завязывается маленьким узлом. 

Такие мгновения, как это, он ненавидит больше всего, и не потому что не знает, что сказать или что сделать или как вообще вести себя с ними, но потому что что бы он ни сказал, что бы он ни сделал, Эвен будет и дальше чувствовать себя так же. Исак знает, что его никогда не будет достаточно. Что он никогда не сможет оградить Эвена от всех этих чувств. Всё, что он может, это держать его в своих руках, поддерживать его, пока они не уйдут. Но это никогда не будет действительно работать, потому что они, даже когда уходят, всегда возвращаются. Они всегда будут возвращаться. И он ничего, совершенно ничего не сможет с этим поделать.

— Это моя любимая Вселенная, — говорит Исак, когда молчание становится слишком затянутым. Эвен, наконец, встречается с ним взглядом, и выражение его лица перестаёт быть таким напряжённым, как прежде. — И я бы не променял её ни на какую другую. 

Рот Эвена дёргается, обращаясь в лёгкую улыбку, за которой, однако, в его взгляде по-прежнему таится что-то ещё, хоть и едва заметное. Исак снова находит руку Эвена, переплетает их пальцы и нежно сжимает ладонь. 

— Потому что у всех других Исаков и Эвенов наверняка тоже есть проблемы, — продолжает он. — В какой-то другой Вселенной наверняка есть Исак, который заваливает биологию. И есть Эвен, который совсем не разбирается в кино, — на какое-то мгновение он замолкает, а потом хмурится, придавая своему лицу задумчивый вид. — Или погоди-ка, кажется, этот как раз и есть та самая Вселенная. 

И тогда Эвен смеётся, а Исак позволяет себе расслабленно улыбнуться. Узел ноющей боли в его груди уходит, сменяясь теплом и трепетным чувством нежности, которые он всегда чувствовал только благодаря Эвену. 

— Вообще-то ты любишь мои предпочтения в кино, — не соглашается Эвен. — Я показываю тебе только лучшее.

— Да, точно.

На губах Эвена по-прежнему играет усмешка, а Исак продолжает на него смотреть, вглядываясь в его глаза и надеясь, что этот пугающе отсутствующий взгляд, который так часто появляется на лице Эвена, наконец, уйдёт и уже не вернётся. Когда через несколько секунд он видит, что на лице Эвена нет ничего даже отдалённо на него похожего, он расслабленно падает на подушку, закрывая глаза. Его руки по-прежнему обхватывают талию Эвена, прижимая его тело к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь.

Исак произносит эти слова впервые, хотя и понимает, что знал это уже очень давно — задолго до того, как сказал вслух. Эвен, конечно, несколько раз писал их в переписке с ним, но вслух, как и Исак, их тоже никогда не произносил. А тот, если честно, не представляет, почему всё-таки нет, ведь это, пожалуй, единственное, в чём он когда-либо в своей жизни был так абсолютно уверен. И не то чтобы это было сложно сказать вслух, как он только что сказал сейчас, ведь он уже давно раздумывал об этом, проигрывал эти слова в своей голове снова и снова: _я люблю Эвена_. Просто именно сейчас Исак понимает, что Эвену нужно услышать эти слова больше, чем когда-либо прежде, больше, чем что-либо ещё, и он точно знает, что поступил правильно, чувствуя, как руки Эвена сильнее сжимают его в своих объятиях и прижимают ближе к себе. 

— Во всех Вселенных? — спрашивает Эвен.

Глаза Исака по-прежнему закрыты, но даже так он слышит улыбку в голосе Эвена. 

— Во всех Вселенных и во все Времена, — отвечает он и открывает глаза, чувствуя прикосновение губ Эвена к своему лицу. 

Он, перекатившись, возвращается на свою половину постели, улыбаясь ему. И Исак понимает, что улыбается ему в ответ. 

Тёплое чувство в его груди растёт и растёт, заполняя собой всё. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

***


End file.
